A new beginning
by Arcadia-Somerhalder
Summary: Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés après la fin de la bataille contre Kate Argent et Peter Hale. La paix semble être revenue à Beacon Hills. Isaac est de retour mais également Conan McCall, la soeur cadette de Scott, qui apporte avec elle, le pire danger que la ville ait connue, un danger qui nécessitera l'aide de tous les alliés de Scott pour le vaincre. Rating M au cas où.
1. Prologue

_**Salut! Je m'appelle Arcadia-Somerhalder et vous êtes sur le point de découvrir ma toute première fiction "A new beginning". Pour marquer le début de cette histoire, je vous fait cadeau de 3 chapitres au lieu d'un seul aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Pour commencer, voici le court prologue qui va vous présenter les deux héros de la fiction.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Prologue ou :**

" **Comme le boomerang, le loup revient toujours d'où il vient"**

* * *

Quelque part loin de Beacon Hills

8 ans... 8 ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Depuis qu'elle était partie de Beacon Hills suite au divorce de ses parents quand elle avait 8 ans, Conan McCall n'y était jamais revenue une seule fois. Des tas de choses s'étaient passées avec le temps. Dont une particulièrement ...surnaturelle. Mais maintenant un nouveau chapitre de sa vie va s'ouvrir. Ses parents se donnent une nouvelle chance et son père a profité de son entrée au lycée pour la faire revenir "chez elle". Elle l'ignore encore mais elle va vivre des moments incroyables dans sa ville natale, des moments inoubliables. Dans quelques heures, sa vie va être bouleversée à tout jamais.

* * *

Aéroport de Paris-Charles de Gaulle

Il revient enfin à Beacon Hills. Dans quelques heures, Isaac Lachey reviendra dans la ville qu'il a quitté après la mort d' Allison Argent, sa défunte petite amie. Il se sent enfin prêt à passer à autre chose mais sait que ce sera dur, très dur même. Il va retrouver ses amis, en rencontrer d'autres mais il va surtout rentrer chez lui, dans sa meute. Il retrouvera Chris Argent, le père d'Allison mais surtout son "père d'adoption". Il terminera sa scolarité avec ses compagnons de toujours et protégera ceux qu'il aime des dangers du surnaturel au péril de sa vie.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vos commentaires et si vous avez des suggestions,n'hésitez pas!**_

 _ **A suivre : Le retour de Conan McCall!**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Réunion de famille

_**Salut! Pour continuer le commencement de ma fiction, je vous propose un premier chapitre centrée sur le retour de la très jolie Conan à Beacon Hills!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

" **Réunion de famille ou quand on n'a plus vu une personne depuis longtemps,**

 **ça peut faire un gros choc"**

* * *

Aéroport de San Francisco, 20h05

 **POV Conan**

Je venais d'atterir à l'aéroport et j'attendais mon père qui devait venir me chercher pour me ramener à Beacon Hills et comme d'habitude, il était en retard. Je devais avouer que j'étais hyper stressée. Pendant tout le voyage j'avais essayé d'imaginer à quoi ressembler mon frère maintenant et je me demandais si il était toujours ami avec Stiles Stilinski. J'espérais aussi qu'il me reconnaîtrait car j'avais pas mal changé avec le temps, j'avais surtou grandi, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et surtout, il y avait "cette chose" qui était arrivée il y a peu, qui pourrait ruiner ma vie si elle venait à être connue par ma famille.

Je regardais autour de moi quand j'aperçus enfin mon père.

"Enfin!C'est pas trop tôt!Je commencais à croire que tu m'avais oubliée." dis-je.

Il répondit: "Désolé ma puce! Mais j'ai une surprise qui me fera pardonner,j'en suis sûr!"

Il se décala et derrière lui apparut une personne que je n'avais pas depuis longtemps.

"Maman?!"

"Surprise ma chérie!"répondit-elle.

Nous nous prîmes aussitôt dans les bras, heureuses de se retrouver après tant d'années.

"Comme tu as grandi!Tu es devenue une jeune femme!Tu dois avoir du succès auprès de la gente masculine!"me dit-elle.

"Ouais ça va, mais... comment va Scott?Il n'est pas là?" demandai-je.

"Il n'est pas encore au courant, on va lui faire une surprise!"

"Cool!Et si on rentrait parce que là je commence à avoir la dalle!"

"Bien sûr,dit mon père,en plus ta mère va faire ton plat préféré, des hamburgers à la McCall!"

"Avec des cornichons et des oignons grillées?!"

"Bien sûr sinon ce ne serait un hamburger à la McCall!

"Génial!"m'exclamai-je.

"Au fait, ma chérie, dit ma mère, tu ne seras pas la seule à rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui!"

"Ah bon qui?", demandais-je.

"Un ami de ton frère qui avait vécu un certain temps à la maison avant de quitter le pays après un évènement tragique.", a-t-elle répondu.

"Ah cool! Pas l'évènement tragique, le fait que ce soit un pote de Scott."

"On a compris, chérie!" dit mon père en riant en me voyant un peu mal à l'aise.

Ensuite nous avons quitté l'aéroport en direction de Beacon Hills. En voiture, j'appris le nom de l'ami de Scott, Isaac. Maman me raconta également que, bien qu'il ait le même que Scott, il devra recommencer sa premère année de lycée, et qu'on risque d'être dans la même classe. Au moins, je connaîtrais quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère. Elle me confirma que Stiles était toujours le meilleur ami de Scott et que ce dernier avait une copine d'origine japonaise nommée Kira. Je me disais qu'il s'était passé trop de choses durant mon absence.

* * *

Maison des McCall,Beacon Hills,20h45

Quand on arriva, un flot de souvenirs me submergea et je rappelai d'un coup mon départ pour L.A..

"Ca va,Conan?"me demandèrent mes parents.

"Oui oui ça va, ça fait juste un peu bizarre de revenir ici!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous comprenons pafaitement"me répondit maman.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai chez semblait qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ma mère ayant deviné mes pensées: "Scott a dû aller quelque part avant d'aller chercher Isaac, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver!Va ranger tes affaires pendant ce temps, d'accord?"

J'acquiésai et montai dans l'escalier.

Arrivée devant ma chambre, je commençai à ressentir de l'appréhension. Durant le trajet, maman m'avait raconté qu'elle avait refait ma chambre et qu'il ne manquait plus que ma touche personnelle. Elle m'avait aussi que Isaac, mon nouveau "colocataire" avait la chambre à côté de la mienne. Je tournai la poignée et découvris une chambre magnifique. Maman a fait du bon boulot! Les murs étaient couverts de papier peint vert pâle, ma couleur préférée, le plafond était blanc et le sol était recouvert de parquet. Quand aux meubles,ils étaient tous en bois blanc. Sur mon bureau, il y avait mon ordinateur que j'avais envoyé deux jours au lit, il était très grand et la couverture était bleu ciel avec une rayure blanche en bas de la couverture et les oreillers étaient aussi bleus.

Je sortis mes vêtements et les plaçai dans l'armoire,mis mes objets sur la table de nuit et sur le bureau, rangeai mes affaires de cours dans celui-ci et collai mes posters sur mes j'eus terminé, je regardai mon réveil qui indiqua 21 sortis et retournai au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand j'arrivai, j'aperçus ma mère qui me souria et me dit: "Pile au bon moment!Regarde qui est revenu!"

Je regardai vers l'entrée et je vis un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux clairs que je n'avais vu et devant lui, Scott, mon frère!

"Salut Scott!" m'exclamais-je en souriant!

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et vos suggestions!**_

 _ **A suivre dans le chapitre 2 : Le retour du beau Isaac!**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Isaac

_**Salut! Pour finir ce triplet de chapitres débutant "A new beginning", je vous propose de suivre cette fois-ci le retour de notre cher Isaac Lachey, comme je me l'imagine!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

" **Isaac ou quand on revient chez soi après un deuil,**

 **mieux vaut être vraiment prêt à passer à autre chose"**

* * *

Aéroport de San Francisco,20h30

 **POV Isaac**

Je venais d'aterrir et j'étais un peu fatigué à cause du jet-lag. Il y a quand même 9 heures de décalage de décalage horaire entre Paris et San Francisco et 11 heures de vol sans compter les escales . J'étais en train d'attendre Scott, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mon "grand" frère de cœur mais surtout mon y a un plus d'un an, j'avais quitté Beacon Hills suite à la mort de ma petite-amie, Allison Argent, accompagné par son père Chris pour me rendre dans la ville-lumière Paris. Chris était reparti quelques mois plus tard à Beacon Hills pour venir en aide à Scott et à sa meute et m'avais envoyé des nouvelles ainsi j'étais au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé ici pendant mon absence.

Alors que je regardai les alentours à la recherche de Scott:

"Hé Isaac"cria une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

"Scott,ça fait longtemps mon pote"répondit-il

"Eh ben dis donc, t'as pas changé mon pote et tu voyages vachement léger!"dit-il en désignant mon sac.

"Ouais toi non plus beaucoup changé et pour mon sac, c'est parce que j'avais déjà pris pas grand chose en partant d' on y va?"

"Okay!Direction la maison!"

* * *

Durant le trajet

Après avoir discuté de ce qui s'était passé pour nous deux, Scott me demanda si j'allais reprendre le lycée.

Je dis: " Ouais j'ai appelé le lycée et ils sont d'accord pour mon retour mais il faut que je redouble ma dernière année pour me remettre à niveau."

"Alors comme ça ,au lieu d'être en terminal, tu restes en première!Ouah on dirait que t'as remplacé Conan!"

"Conan?!C'est qui?"

"Ma petite sœur!Elle est partie à L.A. quand mes parents ont divorcé i ans. Et j'ai jamais eu de nouvelles: pas de lettres, pas de coups de fil, pas d'e-mails,etc... Je sais juste que maintenant elle a 15 ans et qu'elle va rentrer au lycée cette année. Mais à part Stiles, aucun autre de la meute ne connaît son existence. J'espérai qu'avec les retrouvailles de mes parents elle reviendrait mais mes parents ne m'ont rien dit. Sans doute qu'elle a déjà sa vie et ses amis là-bas!"

"La vache! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça!"

J'étais sous le choc de cette annonce et durant le reste du voyage , on parla de sa sœur et d'autres sujets.

* * *

Maison de la famille McCall, 21h05

Quand on arriva, je remarquai que rien ne semblait n'avoir changé depuis mon dé me souvins de tous les bons moments passés dans cette grande maison.

Scott: " Ca n'a pas changé hein!Rentrons à l'intérieur! Les voitures de mes parents sont garés ici ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont tous les deux rentré mère va être contente de te voir et peut-être qu'elle va me dire ce qu'elle mijote avec mon père depuis quelques jours."

Ainsi Scott ouvrit la porte de la maison, entra suivi par moi et je fermai la porte.

Je vis les McCall qui me saluèrent heureux de me revoir et Melissa dit à Scott:

"Vous êtes revenus au bon moment. On a une surprise pour toi mon chéri!"

Et à peine sa phrase terminée, on entendit des bruits dans l'escalier et une jeune fille brune assez grande et mince apparût. Je me demandai qui elle était car elle ressemblait beaucoup à Scott.

Je le découvris assez vite quand elle prononça le nom de Scott en le saluant, visiblement très heureuse de le voir, ou plutôt de le revoir.

Quand à lui il répondit: " Conan c'est toi ?"

C'était Conan, la fameuse petite sœur de Scott!

 _ **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos suggestions!**_

 ** _A suivre dans le chapitre 3 : les retrouvailles émouvantes entre Scott et Conan ainsi la rencontre Isaac-Conan!_**

 ** _A plus :)_**

 ** _Arcadia-Somerhalder_**

 ** _P.S.: N'oubliez pas que le 30 juillet prochain débute l'ultime saison de notre série de loup-garous préférée!_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dîner de famille

_**Salut! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui vous plongera dans les retrouvailles entre Conan et Scott!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

" **Diner de famille ou quand on s'est pas vu**

 **depuis des années,**

 **on a beaucoup de choses à se dire."**

* * *

 **POV Scott**

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire: c'était ma soeur devant moi. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu et elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Elle était plus grande, elle était devenue une vraie jeune fille mais elle avait gardé ce même regard innocent qu'elle possédait déjà à l'é , il se dégageait d'elle une aura étrange qui m'était plutôt familière.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras pour me faire un câlin et je serrai mes bras autour de son corps.

Conan, heureuse: " Scott!J'arrive pas y croire c'est bien toi! Tu m'as tellement manqué!"

Je lui répondis,aussi heureux: "Ouais toi aussi tu m'as manqué petite -moi,on dirait que tu es devenu une vraie jolie adolescente!Tu dois en avoir du succés auprès de la gente masculine!"

"Ouais ça va mais bon le seul copain sériux que j'ai eu est un crétin de surfeur complètement débile et coureur de jupons! Mais toi aussi t'as changé!T'es devenu un fana de muscu ou quoi?!"

"Non pas vraiment mais on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien."

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter que mon changement physique était aussi dû à ma tranformation en loup-garou!

"Sinon il paraîtrait que tu as une petite copine?", me demanda-t-elle avec son regard malicieux que je connais bien.

"Je vois que Maman n'a pas pu s'en empêcher! Oui, elle s'appelle Kira et elle va au même lycée que nous. Je crois que vous allez bien vous entendre."

"Il y a intérêt sinon je vais transformer sa vie en enfer permanent."

"Je n'en doûte pas, frangine."

* * *

 **POV Isaac**

Après ces retrouvailles très chaleureuses, Scott se défit de sa soeur et se retourna vers moi:

"Conan, je te présente Isaac Lachey, un ami à moi qui revient à Beacon Hills!"

Moi: " Salut enchanté! Scott m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!"

Elle répondit: " Ouais ça m'étonnerait ou alors il t'a fait un rapide résumé! Alors comme tu étais parti de Beacon Hills toi aussi?! Ca nous fait déjà un point commun à part le fait que tu connaisses mon frère!"

Après ce premier échange , Melissa m'invita à aller ranger mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis qui me servait de chambre et de les rejoindre aprè repas était presque prêt!

* * *

Même endroit , 20 minutes plus tard

 **POV Conan**

Quand Isaac revint, maman servit le dîner et nous commençâmes à discuter.

Moi: "Ouah maman, c'est super bon! T'es toujours aussi bonne cuisinière!"

"Merci ma chérie t'es un ange! Alors parle-nous de ton séjour à L.A.!"

Ainsi je lui racontai que j'étais une élève brillante selon mes profs,que je faisais beaucoup de musique,etc...

Scott: " Une élève brillante,une artiste et une sportive accomplie, t'es la femme parfaite ou quoi?!"

"Je sais pas mais en tout cas, je compte continuer à rendre fier ma famille même ici! Et toi quoi de neuf?"

Scott me parla de son rôle de capitaine de lacrosse, de son amitié toujours aussi solide avec Stiles, de ses nouveaux amis Lydia Martin qui était le "grand amour" de Stiles en primaire, Derek Hale, Malia Hale qui était la copine de Stiles et enfin Parrish le shérif raconta aussi d'Allison,son ex-petite amie décédée qui était en couple avec Isaac quand elle est morte et de sa nouvelle chérie Kira qui était d'origine japonaise et dont le père enseignait au lycée.

Je m'exclamai alors: "J'y crois pas!Tu sors avec la fille d'un prof! Ca doit pratique pour les interros! Tu sais si elle a un frère?"

Cela fit rire tout le monde et je demandai à Isaac de me parler de il me raconta tout sur lui, sur sa vie à Paris et sur les raisons de son retour.

Il ajouta: "Sinon comme j'ai raté une année entière, le lycée m'a demandé de recommencer ma seconde pour être sûr que je suis bien à niveau pour les années suivantes.

Moi: " Quoi!Alors ça veut dire qu'on est dans la même année!Ouah génial!J'ai déjà un pote avant même la rentrée!"

Soudain le portable de Scott sonna.

Scott: "Ouais Derek!Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Comment il est revenu pour nous parler?Ok préviens tout le monde,j'arrive!"

Il décrocha puis se tourna vers nous et dit:

"Désolé mais je dois aller chez Derek pour un truc urgent!Tu viens avec moi,Isaac?"

"Ouais"

Ils partirent donc de la maison,me laissant dans l'imcompréhension la plus totale. Néanmoins je sens qu'il y a un truc louche qui se cache. J'espère tout de même que cela ne "le" concerne pas.

Je terminai de manger avec mes parents tout en continuant de parler de tout et de rien avant de les laisser pour rejoindre ma chambre, fatiguée de cette journée forte en émotions.

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu?**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vos commentaires.**_

 ** _A suivre dans le chapitre 4 : La réunion de la meute de Scott et le retour d'une personne que vous connaissez tous._**

 ** _A plus :)_**

 ** _Arcadia-Somerhalder_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le retour

_**Salut! Me revoilà avec un chapitre 100% inédit!**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui : les retrouvailles de la meute avec Isaac ainsi le retour d'un personnage qu'on a adoré détesté.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

" **Le retour ou**

 **quand on est revient dans une ville où on a un peu mis le bazar,**

 **faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'on vous saute dans les bras!"**

* * *

Loft de Derek, 22h10

 **POV Isaac**

On arriva devant le loft de avait un peu changé depuis mon départ et j'appréhendais énormément ma rencontre avec les autres mais surtout avec "lui"!On entra et quand on arriva tout le monde était déjà là.Quand ils me virent tous ils furent tous ravis de me revoir, exepté Malia que je connaissais à peine vu qu'elle est arrivée dans la bande quand je suis parti.Néanmoins elle me sourit et me salua de la tê à Parrish, le shérif adjoint,il me salua simplement.

Stiles: "Eh mon pote ça fait un bail comment ça va?"

Moi :"Salut Stiles!Un peu crevé par le vol mais ça va. Il paraît que tu t'es enfin dégoté une petite copine?!"

Stiles: "Eh ouais. C'est Malia, tu te souviens d'elle je crois."

Lydia: "C'est génial que tu sois revenu dans l'équipe, l'équipe est enfin au grand complet!"

Kira: "Ouais et en plus t'as l'air plus serein que quand t'es parti."

Moi: "Je sais mais j'en avais besoin.",me tournant vers Derek, " Salut tu vas bien? Scott m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Kate Argent."

Derek: "Ca de te revoir!"

Scott: " Bon c'est pas que les retrouvailles m'ennuient mais tu nous as tous appelé parce qu' "il" est revenu, alors où est-il?"

?: " Mais je suis là mon cher Scott!"

Et soudain apparût de derrière un poteau celui qui avait semé le chaos à Beacon Hills il y plus d'un an et avait en quelque sorte aidé Scott à devenir un alpha: Deucalion!

* * *

 **POV Scott**

Quand Derek m'avait j'avais hallluciné quand il m'avait dit que Deucalion était revenu.A ce moment-là tous les souvenirs de son passage à Beacon Hills m'étaient revenu comme un coup point dans la dernière que je l'avais vu c'était quand j'étais devenu un alpha et que Darach/Jennifer Blake avait été vaincu quand on l'avait exilé avec Derek.

"Qu'est-ce que tous veux?"

Deucalion: "Rien de mal,je vous assure!Je suis là car un très grand danger guette Beacon Hills!"

Stiles: "Quel danger?Et pourquoi nous avertir tu es banni d'ici je te rappelle!"

Deucalion: "Je vous préviens car ce danger menace une personne qui m'est très chère et qui vit maintenant ici et qu'elle ignore ce qui pourrait lui arriver si on ne fait rien!"

Isaac: "Juste une question: qui est cette personne que l'on doit protéger à tout prix?"

Deucalion: "Je ne peux vous le dire malheureusement mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que certains d'entre vous la connaissent très bien."

Moi: "Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance si tu nous cache des choses et réponds à la question de Stiles, quel ce danger?!

Deucalion: "Il s'agit d'une famille de sont aussi tous des alphas."

Derek: " Une famille entièrement composée d'alphas?Mais c'est impossible! La seule meute d'alphas que l'on connaisse est la tienne. Mais une vraie famille?!"

Deucalion: "Oh si c'est possible! Le père et la mère sont des alphas qui ont eu des enfants qui ont tué des alphas pour le il y bien pire."

Moi : "Comment ça bien pire?"

Deucalion:"Eh ben les enfants ont découvert qu'ils pouvaient acquérir plus de pouvoir en tuant d'autres ils ont tué leurs parents et depuis ils sont à la recherche d'alphas."

Lydia: " Ils ont tué leurs parents?!Quelle horreur!Mais quel est le rapport avec la personne que l'on doit protéger?"

Deucalion: " C'est un alpha très puissant et qui possède une particularité qui la rend encore plus puissante donc plus attrayante à leurs yeux: c'est un vrai alpha!"

Malia: "Comme Scott? Ca veut dire qu'il est aussi en danger si ils veulent des alphas et encore plus si se sont des vrais!"

Deucalion: "Pas pour l'instant!Ils ne le connaissent pas donc ils ne savent pas qui il est,ni ce qu'il est! C'est uniquement pour elle qu'il est là!"

Parrish: "Elle?Donc c'est une fille?As-tu d'autres informations sur elle et sur cette famille d'alphas?"

Deucalion:"Je ne peux rien dire d'autre sur elle et je sais juste qu'ils sont cinq ,qu'ils ont entre 16 et 24 ans et que leur leader est particulièrement dangeureux!Je vais essayer de trouver autre chose à condition que vous me permettiez de rester en ville,je pourrais vous être d'une aide précieuse."

Scott : "Bien c'est d' peux rester mais on te garde à l' ,préviens ton père de ce qui se passe,je préviendrai Deacon et ma mère!On se retrouve lundi devant l'école avant le début des cours!J'aurai quelqu'un à tous vous présenter mais elle n'est au courant de rien alors soyez discrets!Au fait,j'avais pas remarqué mais Liam n'est pas là?"

Stiles: "Non, il ne revient de vacances que demain. Peter sera là aussi."

C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que Peter était sorti de Eichen House il y a quelques semaines. Il disait avoir compris ses erreurs et qu'il souhaitait se racheter auprès de nous mais surtout auprès de sa fille Malia. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il me semblait enfin digne de confiance.

 _ **Alors, quel est votre avis? Laissez moi vos commentaires.**_

 _ **Selon vous, qui est la protégée de Deucalion? Comment imaginez-vous les nouveaux alphas?**_

 _ **A suivre dans le chapitre 5 : L'arrivée d'une nouvelle menace et la préparation pour une nouvelle bataille.**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Préparation

_**Salut tout le monde ! Vous le verrez dans quelques instants mais j'ai décidé de tester un style d'écriture au présent. N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review pour faire partager votre avis.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui : c'est l'arrivée de la fameuse menace et la préparation de la rentrée scolaire pour nos héros!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

" **Préparation ou quand on s'apprête pour la rentrée ou pour la guerre,**

 **mieux être sûr que l'on a vraiment tous pris en compte."**

* * *

 **POV externe**

Quelque part dans un bois à plusieurs km de Beacon Hills en pleine nuit, 5 ombres avancent à toute allure en direction de la l'un d'eux s'arrête suivis par ses compagnons.

?: "On y presque!On approche de notre but et de notre proie!"

/: "T'es sûr qu'elle est vraiment ici, Kaleb? C'est pas vraiment l' endroit pour se cacher de nous!"

$: "Connor a raison!Non seulement c'est à seulement 3h de là-bas et en plus Beacon Hills est connue pour être une ville super _strange_!"

Kaleb: "Taisez-vous les gars!Je sais qu'elle y est! "

%: "On devrez continuer! Plus on arrive vite, plus vite on la trouvera alors Connor et Jake fermez-là!"

£: "Ecoutons est plus qu'à une dizaine de km."

Connor: "T'es vraiment un GPS, Sage!"

Kaleb: "Fermez-là et allons-y!"

Ainsi les 5 ombres continuèrent toute la nuit en direction de la ville sans se douter qu'on les attendait déjà.

* * *

 **POV Scott**

Ca faisait 2 jours qu'avait eu lieu la réunion chez Derek et depuis chacun se préparait à sa façon pour cette nouvelle bataille mais aussi pour la rentrée pour certains. Deucalion avait réussi à en apprendre sur nos futurs ennemis mais hélas pas encore assez pour nous tous.

Aujourd'hui on est dimanche et je prépare mes affaires pour le lycée. Je vais entrer cette année en terminale et c'est légèrement dire que cette année je dois choisir une université et essayer de même obtenir une bourse sportive grâce au lacrosse. En plus, Kira et moi on sera peut-être séparés l'an prochain et on sait tous que les relations à distances sont hyper compliqués.

Demain je vais aussi présenter ma soeur à la bande!Espérons qu'elle s'intègre bien!Mais je devrais pas trop m'en faire, elle a déjà Isaac! Néanmoins je me demande toujours pourquoi j'ai eu une impression étrange quand je l'ai revue pour la première fois et qui est toujours aussi pré je dois arrêter d'y penser,ça ne doit pas être grave!

* * *

 **POV Stiles**

Demain c'est la rentrée! Je ne sais pas si je dois être excité ou terrifié!Enfin je m'inquiète surtout pour Malia!L'histoire avec Peter l'a énormément chamboulée et je crains qu'elle ne soit pas concentrée cette année. Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est plus ces alphas qu'on va devoir affronter. Non seulement on connaît quasi rien d'eux mais en plus ils ont l'air de ne reculer devant rien pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent!

L'autre chose qui m'intrigue, c'est cette personne que Scott va nous présenter demain!Quand il nous l'annoncé i jours, je m'étais demandé qui cela pourrait être. Maintenant avec du recul, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être Conan McCall, la soeur de Scott!C'est possible vu que leurs parents se sont remis ensemble et que si je ne me trompe pas, elle devrait être en âge d'entrer au lycée. On verra bien demain! De toute façon il faut que je prépare mes affaires avec Malia!

* * *

 **POV Conan**

J'arrive pas croire que l'on est déjà dimanche!Ce matin je me suis levée hyper tôt pour faire un jogging pour me vider l'esprit. Après j'ai déjeuné avec ma famille et Isaac et je suis allé dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac pour je réfléchis. Mes proches ne le savent pas mais je leur cache un secret très lourd qui pourrait les mettre en danger surtout si _ils_ me retrouvent et ça , ça ne peut arriver!Ce qui s'est passé à L.A. est secret défense et ça pourrait bouleverser tout le monde, surtout ma famille!

Demain mon frère et Isaac doivent me présenter à leurs amis et c'est assez perturbant vu que quand quand on était petit, Scott n'avait qu'un seul ami: Stiles Stilinski!Je me demande d'ailleurs s'ils sont toujours amis! Et d'ailleurs est-ce que ce "Derek" qui a appelé Scott le jour de mon arrivée sera là-bas demain? Le ton de la voix de Scott quand il est parti était étrange et je redoute le pire!

* * *

 **POV externe**

Comme Scott, Stiles et Conan, tout le monde s'apprête à affronter la rentrée de prépare ses affaires mais s'entraîne aussi à manier son katana pour être prête pour le prochain combat. Lydia, elle, est assez relax. Son sac est prêt et son statut de Banshee ne lui permet que peu de choses. Du coup, elle avait encore aidé Parrish à trouver ce qu'il était ce week-end mais le mystère reste toujours entier et du coup ils enquêtent aussi pour trouver le nom des 5 cinq alphas malgré le manque d'infos dont ils disposent.

Derek s'entraîne lui aussi pour le combat et avec Deucalion, ils partent à la moindre piste sur les futurs dangers. La seule chose qu'ils ont découvert, c'est le nom du leader de cette meute familial : Kaleb!

Maintenant pour tout le monde il faut attendre et patienter!

* * *

 _ **Voilà!Alors ça vous a plu?**_

 _ **Laissez vos commentaires et vos conseils!**_

 _ **A suivre dans le chapitre 6 : La première partie de la rentrée et la présentation de Conan à la meute!**_

 _ **A plus!**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : La rentrée

_**Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va?**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui : la meute fait la connaissance de Conan et la rentrée d'Isaac et de Conan!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:**

" **La rentrée ou quand on entre au lycée,**

 **si comme on était au cirque!"**

* * *

Lycée BHHS, 8h00

 **POV externe**

Toute la "meute" est là: Stiles, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Liam, Derek et Parrish qui ne commence qu'à 9h00. Il ne manque plus que Scott, Isaac et la "surprise".

Ils sont en train de discuter quand une voix les appelle:

?: "Hé les gars on est là!"

Enfin arrivent derrière Scott, Isaac et Conan. Ils se retournent et peuvent faire face à leurs amis.

Stiles: "C'est maintenant que t'arrive?(il regarde Conan)Alors c'est elle la surprise! C'est marrant elle rappelle quelqu'un!"

Conan: "Mieux vaut que je te rappelle quelqu'un, Stilinski!"

Derek: " Et ben, en tout cas elle te connaît!Ah ah ah!"

Kira: " Bon vous nous la présentez ou quoi?!"

Scott: "Ok c'est bon! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter Conan McCall, ma petite soeur adorée!"

Lydia: "Ta soeur?! Mais comment ça se fait qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler avant?"

Isaac: " En fait, si j'ai bien compris, quand leurs parents ont divorcé, Conan est partie avec son père à Los Angeles et elle n'a jamais envoyé de nouvelles!"

Liam: " Pourquoi t'as fais ça?"

Conan: " J'étais hyper en colère contre mes parents et je crois que Scott en a été un peu le dommage collatéral mais je compte bien me ratraper cette année!"

Stiles: "En tout cas t'as vachement changé depuis le temps, t'es devenu super jolie!"

Conan: " Merci! Dis-moi Scott et si tu me présentais tes potes!"

Ainsi Conan découvre les amis de son frère ainsi que sa copine et apprend que Derek n'est plus au lycée depuis longtemps et que Parrish est l'adjoint du père de Stiles.

* * *

Même endroit, dans les couloirs, 10 min plus tard

 **POV Isaac**

Après la présentation, Conan et moi sommes allés chercher nos horaires et nos livres et avons mis les choses dont on avait pas besoin dans nos casiers qui se trouvent par le plus grand des hasards côte à côte.

Maintenant on attend le prof d'histoire, notre premier cours de la journée. Quand on entre dans la classe, on voit qu'on est les premiers et du coup on peut choisir nos places. On choisit de s'asseoir aux 2 premiers de la rangée près de la fenêtre et les autres élèves arrivent au fur et à le monde discute juqu'à l'entrée du prof. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, d'origine japonaise.

Le professeur d'histoire:" Bonjour et bonne rentrée à vous tous! Je suis Mr Yokimura et je serai votre professeur d'histoire cette année! Ma fille, Kira, est ici en -être la connaissez-vous?"

Ainsi c'était lui le père de Kira, il a l'air cool!

Ensuite il commence à faire l'appel des présences quand il arrive à nos noms.

Mr. Yukimura : " Isaac Lachey!"

"Présent!"

Mr. Yukimura : " Conan McCall!"

Conan: "Présente!"

Mr. Yukimura : " Vous êtes de la famille de Scott?"

Conan: " Je suis sa soeur mais je suis partie de Beacon Hills i ans, donc c'est normal que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parlé de moi."

Mr. Yukimura : "Ah je vois!En tout cas bienvenue!"

Après l'appel il commence le cours et pendant une heure il nous parle de la Renaissance en Europe au XVIe siècle et quand la sonnerie retentit, il nous salue et nous dit à demain.

Quand on sort pour aller au prochain cours, Conan et moi commencons à discuter.

Conan: " C'était sympa le cours!T'en penses quoi?"

"Ouais pour l'instant ça va mais on verra par la suite!On a quoi maintenant?"

Conan, _regardant sur l'horaire_ : Alors...On a chimie!

"Okay on y va?"

Conan:"Ouaip!"

Ainsi on part en chimie où la prof s'avère être la mère de Lydia puis le reste de la matinée, on a français, géo et physique. D'ailleurs en français ,on a déjà un exposé par groupe de deux sur un livre adapté au cinéma ou à la télévision pour la semaine prochaine. Evidemment, Conan et moi on s'est mis ensemble pour l'exposé et on s'est dit qu'on allez réfléchir à midi pour le sujet.

Plus la journée avance, plus j'apprécie Conan. C'est vraiment une fille géniale! Elle est jolie,intelligente, drôle et très calme. En plus, j'ai l'impression que ça n'est que le début! D'ailleurs pour la première fois depuis un moment, je n'ai pas pensé à Allison. Peut-être un signe!

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vouss?**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vos commentaires en reviews!**_

 _ **A suivre dans le chapitre 7 : Mini chapitre sur la rentrée de Scott et la menace se prépare à attaquer!**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : La terminale

_**Hello tout le monde,comment ça va?**_

 ** _Me voilà de retour avec un mini chapitre qui parlera de nos héros en terminale ainsi que des nouveaux ennemis._**

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7:**

" **La terminale ou**

 **plus on approche de la fin, plus on a l'impression**

 **de s'en éloigner."**

* * *

Lycée BHHS, 8h10

 **POV Scott**

Je suis soulagé! La rencontre c'est bien passée et tout le monde semble apprécier ma soeur. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle vient de partir avec Isaac pour aller chercher leurs ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Par contre l'impression étrange que j'ai avec Conan n'a toujours pas disparue!

Derek et Parrish repartis, on part voir l'attribution des classes. Hélas on est encore tous séparé cette année! Lydia en terminaleA, Stiles et Malia en B et enfin, Kira et moi en C. C'est quand même cool que je sois avec Kira.J'aurai mal vécu l'année sans elle! Maintenant les horaires! Je commence avec biologie, Lydia avec math et Stiles et Malia avec espagnol.

Arrivés en classe , Kira et moi discutons des derniers évènements.

Kira: "Tu ne m'avais jamais parlée de ta soeur?!"

Moi: " Ouais je sais mais tu connais ma famille,c'est compliqué!"

Kira: " Peut-être mais je suis ta petite-amie et on doit tout se dire,d'accord?"

Moi: " O.K. Mais avec la menace qui plane sur nous et sur Beacon Hills, je suis inquiet pour elle."

Kira: " Ne t'en fais pas!Tant qu'elle restera en dehors du problème, elle sera en sécurité."

Kira a raison et pour la remercier je l'embrasse jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof, enfin de la prof.

?: "Boujour chers élèves!Je suis Mlle Jameson et je serai votre professeur de biologie cette année!Alors commencons par les présences !"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part à Beacon Hills, 10h00

 **Pov externe**

Les 4 frères et soeurs attendent le dernier membre dans leur cachette en s'occupant.

Jake: " Dis Sage, ça t'arrive de quitter ton ordi 2 minutes?

Sage: " Ta gueule!J'essaie de trouver des infos sur sa famille!"

Jake: "Pour quoi faire! On connaît son lycée et en plus on a envoyé Kylie là-bas!"

Kaleb, _entrant dans la pièce,_ : "Parfois je me demande si on t'a fourni un cerveau à la naissance!Je t'ai déjà dit que tant qu'on l'aura pas localiser parfaitement, on ne pourra rien faire!"

Jake : "C'est bon j'ai compris!"

Kaleb: "Bien!"

Connor: " Bon moi j'y vais!J'ai du boulot!"

Kaleb: " Ouais à tout à l'heure!"

Connor quitte la maison, laissant ses frères et sa soeur seuls.

* * *

 _ **Alors ça vous a plu?**_

 _ **Envoyez-moi vos commentaires et vos idées!**_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre: premier déjeuner au complet et recherches des adultes!**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder!**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le déjeuner

_**Hello les amis!Comment allez-vous?**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui : Le premier déjeuner de Conan avec les amis de Scott et les premiers résultats des adultes!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:**

" **Le déjeuner ou comment suivre la**

 **conversation sans faire une tête bizarre**

 **en voyant sa soeur flirter avec son pote."**

* * *

Lycée BHHS, réfectoire, 12h00

 **Pov Conan**

Avec Isaac on arrive dans le réfectoire du lycée. Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde et du coup, on peut choisir notre place. Après avoir été chercher notre repas, on s'est assis à une table pour 8 personnes vu qu'on avait prévu de déjeuner avec mon frère et ses amis. En attendant on discute de notre devoir.

Isaac: "Alors t'as une idée de sujet?"

Moi: "Ben j'ai peut-être une idée. Tu connais _The Mortal Instruments_?"

Isaac: "Euh pas regardai pas trop la télé en France et j'aime pas allé au cinéma seul. C'est quoi?"

Moi: " C'est une saga littéraire qui a été adapté en film et sera bientôt adapté en série télé."

Isaac: "Ah ouais?!Mais pourquoi faire les deux?"

Moi: "Le premier film n'a vraiment marché et à la place de faire un second film qui n'aurait peut-être pas marcher, les producteurs ont décidés de faire de la saga une série qui sera renommé _Shadowshunter_ ."

Isaac: "C'est génial! Vu qu'on devait prendre un livre adapté au cinéma OU à la télé, on va faire hyper fort en prenant une saga adaptée au cinéma et à la télévision."

Conan: " Cool que tu sois d'accord on va pouvoir prendre de l'avance pour le devoir".

Le devoir n'est à rendre que dans 1 mois mais j'ai toujours voulu prendre de l'avance dans mes cours et le fait qu'on se soit mis d'accord aussi me fait hyper plaisir. Après avoir peaufiné les détails de nos recherches, on discute de la matinée qu'on a passé ensemble et je me rends que Isaac est vraiment un mec super. Pas étonnant que mon frère ait accepté de l'héberger chez nous.

Mon frère et ses amis arrivent enfin et quand ils arrivent à notre table, Isaasc cessons notre conversation.

Moi: "Ouah vous en avez mis du temps pour venir!"

Scott: "Désolé mais on a voulu venir au réfectoire ensemble et Liam n'est en première donc on ne savait pas où il était. Vous faites quoi?"

Isaac: "On discutait des cours et de l'exposé de français qu'on a pour le mois ne m'avais pas dit que ta soeur était méga intelligente?!"

Moi, _rougissant_ ,: "T'exagère! J'ai juste trouvée le sujet de l'exposé."

Scott: "Ah ouais? Je sais que ta tête est bien rempli mais apparemment ton sujet est exeptionnel."

Moi: "Mouais, je ne trouve pas mais bon si tu le dis. Alors votre matinée?"

Scott: "Normal la routine. On a juste eu le speech habituel du _combien est importante la terminale_ mais c'est tout".

Liam: " Moi aussi sauf pour le speech j'ai juste entendu la nouvelle prof de biologie dire que son frère arrivait au lycée cet aprèm.

Stiles: "Ah ouais? Mais pourquoi seulement cet aprés-midi?"

Liam: "Je crois qu'il a été inscrit ce sinon je sais rien d'autre.

Finalement on discute tout en mangeant jusqu'à 12h50 où on décide de se séparer de nouveau pour aller à nos casiers.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Loft de Derek

 **Pov Derek**

Après avoir quitté le lycée je suis rentré chez pour continuer mes recherches en compagnie de Deucalion. J'avoue de ne pas être enchanté de devoir travailler avec lui même si il en va de la sécurité de Beacon Hills. Après tout c'est à cause de lui que Boyd et Erika sont morts. Enfin grâce à l'aide de Parrish et du shérif Stilinski, cette affaire sera peut-être vite réglée.

Alors qu'on est en plein dans nos recherches, je reçois un SMS de Parrish qui m'informe qu'une maison dans le quartier sud a été acheté par un homme d'une vingtaine d'année et que cette maison possède 5 chambres.

Moi: "Regarde ça on dirait que l'on tient enfin piste!" dis-je en montrant le message à Deucalion.

Deucalion: " Tiens,tiens! Et en plus on dirait qu'on a un nom! On doit en parler aux ados!"

Moi: " Ouais on les appelera après le lycée!"

Enfin quelque chose de solide! Ces sales types vont le payer de mettre ma ville en danger. En attendant la fin de la journée, on continue nos recherches afin de confirmer notre piste.

* * *

 _ **Eh voilà! Alors ça vous a plu?**_

 _ **Dites-le moi dans vos commentaires!**_

 _ **A suivre dans le chapitre 9 : Enfin de l'action puisque le prochain chapitre va vous offrir le premier affrontement entre nos héros et nos méchants. Ne ratez absolument pas ça!**_

 _ **A plus :)**_

 _ **Arcadia-Somerhalder**_


End file.
